In the onsen
by LaTmB
Summary: Kaito and Aoko have some fun in the onsen of the ski station (Episode 13 of "Magic Kaito 1412" (Stay away from him)) More details in the OS. LEMON


Well, hello everyone. I come back with a new OS and just like my previous one, it is about Aoko Nakamori and Kaito Kuroba. I start from the principle that they are a couple since the beginning of "Magic Kaito 1412" and manage to hide their relationship to the others. Aoko also knows the true identity of Kaito Kid ( aka Kuroba Kaito).

Warning : contains an explicit LEMON, so if you don't like this kind of story, don't read it.

MY OS takes place during the journey at the ski station ( episode 13 of "Magic Kaito 1412" called " Stay Away From Him"). Aoko and Kaito are alone in the mixed "onsen" ( public baths) and have some fun..

AN : English is not my language (I'm French) so sorry if there are some mistakes. There is a French version of this OS.

Aoko and Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama.

It's been now for more than an hour that Aoko and two of her friends enjoyed the warmth and space of the bath. Even if it was mixed, they weren't disturbed by any boys of their class or at least, they not suspected anything. Actually, they weren't three here but four. Kaito, who arrived just before the girls, managed to hide his identity. So, what they didn't know, is that a boy was among them. If they know that, they will definitely scream.

"It's been a long time that we are here, I'm going to go out. Will you come with me?" said one of the girl with a smile.

"Yes. Wait for me, please," responded the other girl.

Aoko's two friends went out of the bath and Kaito, who was hiding behind rocks, watched the scene which was before his eyes.

"Oh. Such a pretty view, girls," he thought.

They wrapped their bodies with the towels.

"Aoko, don't you come with us?" asked the first girl.

"No. I would like to stay here. I will meet you later. Moreover, I am not alone, **ne**?"

"Alright. As you like, Aoko. See you later."

"See you."

She watched them leave the bath with a smile and sighed of delight. Aoko headed towards the rocks where Kaito was. At this moment, she didn't doubted of his identity.

" **Yabe** , if she discovers me, she will kill me," he thought. Cold sweat fell down on his face.

"It's the first time that I see you. You're a new student, aren't you?" she asked.

The magician started to stress out but managed to keep his poker face.

"Yes, I am a new person and I am quite discreet. That's why anyone noticed me yet," he responded with a feminine husky voice. He began to chuckle.

"Hmmm...It's weird, you have the same face of someone that I know very well in the class," she noticed by watching carefully his face.

Kaito held his breath. Was she going to confound him?

"I know who look like to you. Do you know who is...Kaito Kuroba?"

"May...Maybe. Why?" asked the magician, nervous.

"However, he doesn't have a sister."

Kaito was sure that Aoko was about to discover him so he improvised.

"Yes, I am his twin sister. He doesn't tell you everything. I saw him again not long ago. We have been separated. I.."

"You lie. I am sure that you lie. He let me know about this," she interrupted him, annoyed. "Kaito ! I know that it is you. I discovered you."

"You must be mistaken, stop that," he replied with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, Aoko calmed down. Fear appeared on her face, what didn't escape to Kaito who take a surprised look.

"What's wrong?"

"Behind you...a fish."

Kaito, who was afraid of these animals, didn't take the time to look behind him. He started to shout by fear and moved away, going to the other side of the bath. The towel that was on his head nearly fell in the water. He caught it in time. Aoko burst out laughing. Furious, the magician put down the towel on the edge of the bath.

"Bakaito ! There aren't any fishes in baths," she mocked.

Kaito got closer of Aoko, with an irritated look. She kept laughing.

"It's mean of you to use my phobia. Especially for... this !"

"I set a trap for you and just like a kid, you fall into it."

"You know how I react with these...things," he told to her. A shiver of disgust crossed his spine. "When I hear this word, it gives me goose bumps. But you get it right, you discovered me."

" **Mattaku** , you're such a pervert. What are you doing here?"

Kaito took a surprised look. After all, it was allowed to girls and boys be together in the bath.

" **Na...Nani**? Are you serious? It's a mixed bath here you know. So I have the right to enjoy the warmth of the water, just like you and your friends."

"And of course, when they got out of the bath, you feast your eyes on," she said with a accusing tone.

"I will never allow myself to do that." He took an ironic look.

"Ha ha ha, if you really know the true, you will blow up at me," he thought.

Kaito remembered the talk which occurred here. He immediately got out of his thoughts and made Aoko jumped with surprise when he raised his voice.

"Hey ! I'm thinking about it ! It must be me who must be furious and jealous. You don't want team up with me for the ski competition. You team up with another guy."

"And if you understood well, I do this for you. As your girlfriend, I don't want you to ridicule because of me, I can't ski. I don't want you to lose."

Aoko's declaration calmed down Kaito immediately. He sighed and take the young girl in his arms and clutched her. Then, he stroked and played with her hair.

"Stop that, please. You're going to mess my hair up," she said with a smile. Kaito pulled his hand back, giggling softly.

"Aoko, should I remember you that this is a contest to do in couple? We are a couple."

"The others don't know about this. And also, a promise is a promise. I made a promise to Fujie-kun that I will team up with him."

"I will find a way to ski with you, that is my promise," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

The couple stared at each other. Aoko had a smile on her lips when Kaito approached his face of hers. He brushed his girlfriend's mouth with his then they kissed softly. Aoko touched Kaito's lips and he partially opened his mouth, leaving their tongues brush and touch together. The couple began different touches. Kaito let his hands slide along Aoko's back, making them come down then pull them up to her shoulders. He stopped the kiss, tightened the hug and buried his face in his girlfriend's neck. Her skin was so soft and perfumed that he kissed and nibbled it. Aoko let out a loud breath and moved her head back. She rubbed his scalp with her right hand, letting her other hand tightened his hips.

"Ka..Kaito? What do you think you do?" asked Aoko.

She could feel his arousal when he pushed his pelvis against hers. He kept kissing her in the neck before he whispered her some words :

"As we aren't going ski together, let's share this magic moment."

He gently bumped into her and she whined.

"You and me... Yes Aoko, I want make love to you...Here," he said in the same tone.

"In the bath. Are you sure? And...And if somebody caught us?"

"Come on, Aoko. Trust me. We may hear the others."

He nibbled her right earlobe. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"If you don't make a noise, of course," he suggested her in a whisper.

"I'll do my best."

She took Kaito's face with her hands and kissed him. Aoko bring them down on his shoulders, then on his back. Then, slowly, she touched his lower back and grabbed his buttocks. Kaito was surprised and bumped into her again. A smile of satisfaction appeared on Aoko's lips.

"You're very forward for someone who is afraid to be caught," noticed Kid.

"And? You don't like it?" she teased him by responding to his pelvis thrust. She managed to get from Kaito, a hiss.

"Of course.. yes."

Kaito let go of the hug, took Aoko's hands in his and, as he stared at her intensely, pulled her away the onsen's entrance, behind a big rock. In this area of the bath, they were sitting on the bottom. Only their upper body were out of the water. Then, the couple gradually started again his foreplay. He massaged her shoulder and went down on her chest. The magician then toyed with her nipples, by using his thumbs. Aoko moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes. Kaito smiled with pure enjoyment. The young girl managed to open them slowly and let her hands slide on his boyfriend's chest. He shivered when she stroked him with her fingertips. Kaito started to shuddered when she barely touched his hips and thighs.

"Touch me," he demanded, thrusting his hips.

"You're so impatient," Aoko responded.

"Please."

He begged her with a hiss. Aoko took pity on him then began to pass her right hand on his inner thigh and pulled it up softly to his pubis. Kaito let out a loud breath when she slid at the base of his penis. She kept him quiet by kissing him on the lips then let out a satisfaction laugh.

"Who said to don't make any noise?"

"I think it will be more difficult as I foretold," he admitted with a bothered smile.

Aoko wet her palm with her tongue and tightened her grip around the erected member and began to stroke it up and down in a slow firm motion. Kaito gasped loudly before biting his lower lip. Aoko brought her hand to the tip and was had fun to study the different reactions of the phantom thief.

"I think yes," she teased him.

Kaito managed to pull himself together and brought his hands on his girlfriend's thighs and reached her crotch. He stared at Aoko, who continued her strokes. She increased them when he moistened with his saliva, the fingers of his right hand and when he brought them at a sensitive part of her womanhood. Kaito circled her clit with his thumb, by pressing it and moved his other fingers on her wet labia. Aoko huffed and moaned his name. She had more and more difficult continuing the foreplay that she was doing on him but she didn't give in. In fact, Kaito started to groan, thrusting his hips towards her when she moved her thumb on the tip. She used the natural lubrication of his partner in order to make it more pleasurable. After this, Aoko took care of the part that was at the base of the glans by circling it. Kaito whispered her name, he felt his arousal increase. However, he continued his ministrations towards her. Slowly, he inserted one finger in her and moved it. He could feel that she was already aroused and wet. Aoko rolled her eyes and nibbled her lip. Kaito focused on his own pleasure by closing his eyes.

"I believed guys couldn't do two things at the same time," noticed Aoko with a grin moving her hips. She held a moan back. Kaito opened his eyes, had a sneering smile and started to gasp.

"Well, for this...yes," he answered with great difficulty. "But, continue just like this and our little session will end quickly."

Aoko pulled back her hand as he recommended her. Kaito started again where he stopped. He did circle motions with his finger, sometimes they were slow, sometimes they were quick. Aoko moved her hips at the same time and breath heavily. After a few minutes, he pulled back his hand and slowly, he bent over her and made her lie down on the bottom of the bath. Aoko has her lower body immersed. She leaned on her forearms and raised her head towards Kaito. He kissed her with passion then picked himself up progressively and covered his partner with wet kisses in the neck, then on her chest, remaining on it. He passed the tip of his tongue on her nipples. At the sensation, she shuddered by pleasure.

The phantom thief stood up on his knees and seized Aoko's ankles. He folded up her legs vertically and moved his hands to her knees. He spread her thighs and placed himself between them. Kaito looked down to Aoko who nodded her head to show him that he could go forwards. He aligned his cock at her entrance and progressed into her. The couple let out a moan. Kaito put his hands at her sides and made them move next to her shoulders. Having a support with his knees and palms, he started to move his hips with a slow firm motion. They let the pleasure overcome them by huffing. Kaito groaned when he slipped deeply into her. Later, he returned to his initial position in order to titillate his partner. First of all, he had fun bring himself out of her then entered her and Aoko moaned at this motion. When he repeated it, he gasped.

"Aoko..," he hissed.

She responded to him by thrusting her hips. Kaito gripped them and started again his motions but they were more wide. He reached for her sensitive spot and circled it with his thumb. As he panting, he watched what he was doing. Meanwhile, Aoko titled her head back because she was seized by the pleasure. She bit her lip and Kaito noticed it. He gave her a pelvis thrust quicker than others. She opened her mouth by surprise.

"Don't hold yourself back, Aoko," said the magician with a groan.

"And...And if someone hear us?"

"There is only you and me here, trust me. How I am positioned, I will see them."

She nodded and moaned when Kaito continued his strokes.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

"I would like to try something if you allow me to do it."

"What is this thing?"

"Are you ready to follow me?"

"Yes."

After this, Kaito moved his pelvis back in order to retreat from Aoko. He pulled her up and brought her to a deeper area of the bath, always near to the edge of it. They were standing and the water ended to their waist. The phantom thief approached his face towards Aoko's and pressed his chest against her.

"Turn around," he demanded in a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be afraid."

Shyly, she complied. She held the rocks that were front of her. Kaito made her arch her back by pulling her by the hips. Kaito put his left hand next to Aoko's head and moistened the other with his saliva. With this one, he reached for his penis and rubbed it. He moaned by satisfaction. Aoko turned her head towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He stopped his motions but didn't withdraw his hand; he used it to guide himself again inside of her. She breathed heavily enjoying this new angle. Kaito began to thrust his pelvis and enjoyed too this new position.

"I will quickly come if we continue like that," he thought closing his eyes.

He reached his girlfriend's clit, played with it and kept moving his hips. Aoko accompanied them by moving hers. She managed to synchronize her moves with his. Soon, with the fact that she was already aroused and stimulated, Aoko felt a intense heat which increases in her gut.

"Faster, Kaito," she demanded.

"Such an impatient girl !" he teased her.

"Please."

He increased his pelvis and thumb's moves, approached his mouth to Aoko's right ear and nibbled the lobe. Aoko bit her lip when the heat increased and exploded into her.

"Don't hold it back."

She let out a loud gasp and rolled her eyes back in her head. She moaned softly his name.

"It's sure now, I can't hold myself anymore if you're doing this," he admitted in a hiss.

Aoko got a grip and watched behind her, a magician covered in sweat.

"Don't hold it back,"she teased him.

Kaito circled his right arm all around his partner's waist and kept a wide and quick move. His gut started to burn him; he inclined his head back, let out a loud moan and tilted it again forward. Kaito opened his eyes and watched himself going in and out. After a few seconds, the climax hit him and he came in a hoarse moan.

"Aoko !"

He slowed down his pace and put his head on her upper back. Kaito panted and his body shuddered. Slowly, Aoko opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The magician kissed softly her wet skin.

" **Aishiteru** , Aoko," he whispered.

"I love you too, Kaito."

"I hope I weren't hasty with you."

"It was good, don't worry."

"You don't regret what we've done?" he asked with a smile.

Aoko turned her head towards him.

"Of course not. But you have to think to withdraw yourself."

Kaito realized it and moved back his pelvis. The couple got out of the bath and went to the showers that were in front of them. All came off well except a detail that they forgot.

"Come on guys, I am sure it is wide here," exclaimed a masculine voice.

Aoko and Kaito glanced at each other with an anxious look. The young girl quickly took back her towel which was at the edge of the bath.

"I will meet you again, Kaito. I don't want them to see me here and naked."

"Wait, you're not going to leave me here," he said with a panic tone.

"Don't worry. You, you're a boy and it will not be suspect if they see you here."

She kissed him and went in the changing room. Kaito stay here a moment and took back this towel too. He wrapped it on his waist. Four boys entered and two of them went towards the magician.

"Oh Kaito. What are you doing here?" asked one.

"Well, I was taking a bath," he said, passing his hand behind his head with a bothered look.

"Kaito ! I am sure that he was with some girls and didn't let us know about it." He gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Ha ha, it's almost this," he thought.

"You don't come with us?" asked an other

"I think not. I was already here."

"Alright, see you later."

Aoko has observed discreetly the scene. She shut the door.

" **Gomen** , Kaito," she said to herself before chuckling.

The magician turned over and sighed by relief. And then, he went in the changing room.

This OS is finished. Thank you for reading it. For those who read my previous OS, (it is in French but with fanfiction, you can translate it in English) you may have notice that mister Kuroba hadn't a condom ( NOT GOOD). Wait, don't lose your temper, I explain myself :

1° It's almost impossible to make love with a condom in the water.

2° I consider that Kaito and Aoko are clean and respect themselves. They are a couple for a little while. They also do tests (HIV) (I don't know how it is in Japan for this but for me, they did it)

3° Yes, in my fiction, I consider that Aoko takes a mean of contraception.

However, if you have any questions with the OS, I will answer =D.

See you and thanks again. By the way, It is my very first fanfiction in ENGLISH so be kind xD. I accept positives and negatives reviews.


End file.
